nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hōzuki Hashira
''' '''Character First Name: Hashira 'Character Last Name:' Hōzuki 'IMVU Username:' Hashira 'Nickname: (optional)' None 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 08/29/185 AN 'Gender:' Female (Real Life = Male) 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'6" 'Weight:' 132 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Hashira has a set of piercings running up the bridge of her nose as well as six piercings in her abdomen. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hashira is an extremely independent woman due to her parents being away on missions for most of her childhood. She differed from a lot of other Chuunin due to the enjoyment she finds in her training and she takes it extremely seriously. Others her age would have rather slacked off and be with their friends, where she sat tirelessly in her home and studied for her next day of training. Contrary to her independent attitude, she is extremely defensive of her fellow ninja and protects them in any way possible. Her opaquely jade hair gives her a cold appearance, as do her icy eyes. This isn't too far from the truth as a matter of fact. She finds convenient ways to hide her emotions, feeling that they can cloud her judgement and ability to analyze a situation. Her true self is kindled by a spirit that wants nothing more than to give everyone else a reason to both fear and look up to her. She has few friends and prefers to keep it that way, not wanting to become "attached to people who will only die tomorrow." In her spare time, Hashira studied on the history of the original Akatsuki members, taking a great fondness for the determination and loyalty of Konan. She believed that Konan was the back-bone of the Akatsuki and was an important part of its success in its glory years. Although Konan was an important part of the Akatsuki, Hashira saw the woman's failure in her ability to accomplish her goals and vowed to succeed where Konan had not. 'Behaviour:' Hashira is well-kept and polite, usually quiet and to herself. However, her attitude towards others is a direct reflection on how they treat her. 'Nindo: (optional)' Flowing like the river, potential that is untamed and never controlled. "Quit it." 'Summoning:' None as of yet 'Bloodline/Clan:' 'Hōzuki clan' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them (must have a water nature) 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Paper Bombs 'Strengths' Genjutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Stamina 'Weaknesses:' Strength, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapons Inventory:' Chuunin Limit: 60 pieces 10 Senbon 20 Paper Bombs (2 each) 5 Kunai (2 each) Total: '60 pieces 'Jutsu List: Basic Jutsu: Haze Clone Technique (Rank D) Water Release: Water Clone Technique (Rank C) Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique (Rank C) Water Release: Water Bullet Technique (Rank C) Water Release: Water Prison Technique (Rank C) Taijutsu: Tier I - Allows use of Rank D Tier 2 - Allows use of Rank C 'Allies:' Amegakure, Kirigakure 'Enemies:' None as of yet 'Background Information:' Hashira has loose ties with her family due to her parents being away for most of her life. Her sister died at age 4 (When Hashira was 6) due to illness. Hashira also has a fondness for the Kirigakure due to being saved by a shinobi during a raid on the village that she was visiting with her parents. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/25/14